


Used to love you

by RochelleSolo



Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RochelleSolo/pseuds/RochelleSolo
Summary: At 30, Andy Sachs is a prized novelist, smart, beautiful, and lonely. At 49, Miranda Priestly is godly, worshipped editor in chief of Runway. Witty, biting, beautiful and lonely.Slight AU, but still! Andy is andy, and miranda is well, miranda
Relationships: Mirandy - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 

The halls of Runway is buzzing with excitement and sweat. The first time, Miranda Priestly would give an interview herself. 

Andy Sachs, a 30 year old novelist, well known and is acceptable in Mirandas’ standard. People were curious, a stanford law graduate, yet a novelist! And one thing that is surprising a novel about the fashion goddess, Miranda herself. 

Nigel was leaning unto the doors of Miranda’s office, looking for any signs of wrath or unhappiness. This was a first, Miranda was sitting down and doing nothing but staring at her window. Smirking, Nigel pivoted and was heading for the elevator as it stopped with a ding. 

The first thing he saw was that killer chanel leather boots, slowly assessing the owners body, wearing a chanel dress, hugging its figure. And as he swore on his life the most dazzling smile he had ever seen graces the woman’s lips. For a moment he was speechless. 

“Hi, I’m Andy, I’m looking for Miranda”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andy Sachs was nervous, excited and giddy. Miranda Priestly is going to interview her! So she took her time, dressed impeccably and entered EC building. 

The first person she saw inside runway, was this bald, eccentric looking man. Perhaps on his late forties. Andy smiled and she knew her effect on people. She practiced, in front of the mirror a million times since she was a child to perfect that dazzling smile. 

Stepping out the elevator and stuck out her hand toward that bald stylish guy. 

“Hi, I’m Andy, I’m looking for Miranda Priestly” 

“My oh my, aren’t you gorgeous Miss Sachs, I’m Nigel Kipling, Runways art director” the man, Nigel, leaned forward and kissed her cheeks. 

“Let me usher you to Miranda, you’re quite lucky, she’s tamer these days” 

“Well Nigel, i don’t mind taming the dragon” andy chuckled 

“Aren’t you quite confident Andrea?” A cold voice started in front of her. 

Andy smirked and leaned into Miranda, kissing her cheeks. Miranda simply rolled her eyes and grabbed her hands, and pushed her inside the office. 

Emily, Nigel and Serena was frozen, what was that?

Inside the office, Miranda poured a glass of whiskey and handed it to Andrea 

“Aren’t you quite aggressive for our first meeting Miranda?” andy added with a smirk 

“Don’t be ridiculous Andrea, i have known you since you were a child! And stop, giving me that look, you know how much i detest your confidence” 

“You know, Miranda, I’ll never tire, pursuing you. Ever since i saw you when I was in college, you know that. Its been years, I’m older and successful now, give it a chance” 

“Yes, a chance for this interview, you know how caroline and cassidy were the ones who wanted this, not me” miranda answered, slight annoyance contouring her face. 

Andy on the other hand, felt her hope falter, maybe this wasn’t a good idea, but Miranda is worth it. Yes, worth it. My god, she loved the woman since she was in her 20’s. 

Andy swallowed her hurt, and faced Miranda, slowly walking towards her. 

“It wouldn’t hurt if you kiss me, I’ll consider your annoyance a sign of awkwardness because you like me too much” 

Again, Miranda rolled her eyes and stepped closer towards Andy

“Perhaps” 

Andy felt her body was on fire, Miranda is kissing her, slowly, her hands resting against Mirandas hip, as she was pulled closer by the older woman, she couldn’t help but moan and darted her tongue inside the silver haired beauties mouth. Slowly, they parted. 

“ I just don’t get it, you kiss me, but then never invited me to dinner! “ 

“Well, Andrea, don’t you think dinner is dangerous for us?” Miranda smirked 

“If your staff could only see you now, they’d be surprised how horny, and normal you sound” 

Again, Miranda rolled her eyes, and settled on her chair. 

Andy nodded, and sat down on Miranda’s lap

“What the hell are you doing Andrea!” Miranda squirmed 

“What?” Andy slyly smiled and hugged the older woman close. 

“We’re gonna have our interview andrea, sit down on the chair” 

“We can do it still, here in your lap, i love being close to you baby” 

“Don’t call me baby” 

“Baby”

“Andrea”

“Baby, I love you” Andrea whispered and kissed Miranda’s neck 

An exhausted sigh escaped Miranda’s lips, she looked at andy with tenderness, shook her head and chuckled. 

“What am I gonna do with you, you silly girl?” 

Andy laughed and pecked Miranda once more. 

“Well, ofcourse take me to dinner” 

Miranda chuckled, and started the interview, with Andy Sachs sitting on her lap, kissing her neck, and whispering I love you, over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

8 YEARS AGO 

Andy Sachs, Stanford Law top student was roaming around the campus, wearing vans, a sweater and cargo pants, hair up loosely in a bun and thick glasses dangling just above her nose, but still, one of the prettiest and intelligent in the campus. She was intrigued, why is there a lot of people in the art department? 

Curiosity got her, she walked into the building and peeked through the doors, she caught a glimpse of silver hair, petite woman, dressed as if she was the 1st lady, sharp eyes, and oh what a voice, Andy was so taken. 

Standing, rows infront of her was Miranda Priestly, the editor in chief of Runway magazine, was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. 

She quickly sat down inside the auditorium as Miranda Priestly herself, was giving a some kind of seminar. Andy was in awe, and decided at that moment she would do anything, to get that woman. 

Andy, as being the Andy Sachs of Stanford Law, glided through the people and walked into the backstage, people knew her, she’s the smartest of all, she smirked. 

Andy, with her mega watt smile, approached Miranda Priestly, in the backstage after her seminar. 

Walking, slowly gaining confidence she waited until Miranda felt her presence, before she could utter one word, a hand dropped on her shoulder, she turned about to protest until she saw it was one of their deans. 

“Miranda, i see you’ve met our top student” the dean said with a twinkle of pride in his eyes 

“Well, I was about to introduce myself professor, until you did it for me” Andrea answered with a glare 

She heard a snicker beside her. She faced Miranda, and kissed her cheeks, Andy smirked as she saw a light blush growing on the older woman’s cheeks. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it Andy, don’t forget about the cases I want you to study, and Miranda? Please, be careful of this one, she’s quite the heartbreaker” the dean cackled and left 

“Well” Miranda said, looking at Andy with scrutiny “I think I don’t have anything for you Miss Sachs” 

Andy laughed, and grinned at Miranda, tugging her closer. Miranda fixed her with a glare but made no protest 

“You have everything I want Miranda, do you want to discuss it over dinner?” Andy said with a smirk, trying to mask the nervousness she’s feeling. This is Miranda Priestly for gods sake. 

Miranda casually leaned in, smirked and whispered 

“In your dreams Andrea, in your dreams” with that she walked out and never looked back 

Andrea Sachs was left speechless, staring at the retreating figure. Unacceptable.


End file.
